Into the Fire
by Likaella
Summary: Molly a tord. J'aurais pu ne pas t'aimer. Après tout tu es si différent de James. J'aurais pu ne pas le supporter, et refuser de te reconnaître. Elle a tellement tord que s'en ait ridicule. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Harry.


**Bonjour à tous! Ça fait très très longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, mais j'ai continué à suivre assidument les nouvelles fics qui apparaissaient! J'ai eu un coup de folie et j'ai écris ça... j'ignore si il faut considérer ça comme mon retour mais bon! Je promets que si je peux je me remettrais à la suite de COWARD et de CI-JIT bientôt. En attendant, voici un morceau de moi. Et mon inconditionnel amour pour Sirius et Harry...**

**Un conseil, avant, après ou pendant la lecture, écoutez la chanson « Into the fire » de Thirteen Senses. Parce que sinon votre lecture sera incomplète.**

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf Lily et quelques autres personnages. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

De tout mon cœur, Bonne lecture.

Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Explain, explain  
As I turn and meet the power  
This time, This time  
Turning white and senses dire  
Pull up, pull up  
From one extreme to another

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils étaient seuls dans un grenier sombre. Noir. Aussi noir que les yeux de l'homme qui regardait Harry Potter de haut en bas.

Lentement.

Comme pour graver la courbe de ses lèvres, la cambrure de ses reins, la finesse de ses trais... en lui. Pour toujours.

Harry fixait Sirius. Tout en lui était obscurité. Ténèbres. Il était vêtu d'une chemise en satin. Noir. Un appel au luxe. Et peut-être à la luxure. Un jean noir. Des chaussures noires.

La parfaite réincarnation d'un démon.

Harry pensa que Sirius était beau.

Sirius fit un pas en avant. Le plancher sombre craqua légèrement. Le silence aussi.

- Je ne suis pas en retard? Demanda Harry à voix basse.

- Non c'est parfait. Tu es parfait. Comme d'habitude.

Harry regarda son parrain.

- Je te ressemble ce soir. Tout en noir.

- Tu es parfait, répéta lentement Sirius.

- Je te ressemble. Répéta Harry.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seuls. Dans un grenier sombre. Dont le parquet craquait à chaque mouvement. Seuls. Et ensemble. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient rêver mieux.

- Les autres ne t'ont pas vus monter?

- Je ne pense pas. Ils sont tous trop occuper à fêter les deux nouveaux préfets en chef. Bien qu'on ne sache jamais si mes disparitions peuvent passer inaperçues. Murmura le survivant avec un léger ricanement.

Sirius détourna un instant les yeux.

- Mais tu t'en fiches n'est-ce pas?

- Tant que ça ne t'empêche pas de venir ici. Oui.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry et Sirius étaient tout deux à chaque opposé de la pièce et se faisaient face. Harry près de la porte qu'il venait de fermer. Sirius contre le mur auquel il venait de s'adosser. La même attitude plaquée sur le corps. Hésitation. Décontraction apprivoisée. Amour. Et peur. Les mêmes mains dans les poches. Le même soupir.

Les yeux de Harry remontèrent le long du corps de Sirius. Il ne pouvait cesser de le regarder. De le regarder vraiment. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ou pas suffisament. Et Sirius faisait de même. Tout le temps. Pendant des heures, seuls ou entourés, Ils s'observaient avec précaution. Ne s'attardant jamais trop longtemps sur la même partie du corps. Comme si leur yeux pouvait la brûler à force. Mais ils y revenaient toujours mieux après. Ils faisaient ça tout le temps.

Les autres finirent même par le remarquer.

- Tu y penses encore n'est-ce pas?

- A quoi, Harry? Murmura calmement Sirius sans le regarder.

- A ce que Mrs Weasley t'a dit. Tu y penses encore.

Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ses yeux continuèrent à fixer le mur.

- Non.

- Vraiment? Souffla le survivant à voix basse.

- Vraiment.

Le plancher craqua légèrement. Harry avait fait un pas.

- Moi j'y penses.

_Non. Tu n'y échappera pas._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alors qu'en bas, au paradis, dans le salon du 12 square grimmaud, une magnifique fête battait son plein, qu'une vingtaine de personnes fêtaient la nomination de Ron et Hermione en tant que préfet en chef, que tous se souriaient dans la lumière des bougies, en haut, en enfer, dans le sombre grenier du 12 square grimmaud, Harry Potter et Sirius Black sentaient qu'ils allaient avoir une des conversations les plus pénibles de leur vies.

- J'imagine que Molly a pensé savoir ce qui était le meilleur pour toi quand elle a dit ce qu'elle a dit.

- Mais on sait tout les deux qu'elle ne sait pas, Sirius. N'est-ce pas? Murmura Harry d'un air menaçant.

Sirius garda le silence.

Harry sentit une profonde amertume lui courir les entrailles. C'était donc bien l'heure des 4 vérités.

- Tu as donc si peu confiance en toi Padfoot?

Sirius tourna un regard clair vers son filleul.

- Je ne penses pas être « l'incapable », ni « le fou furieux criminel » inapte à prendre les bonnes décisions qu'elle a décrit.

- Tu ne l'es pas.

- je ne le suis pas. Je sais. Tu sais. Donc ça m'est égal.

- Et quand elle a dit que tu ne méritais pas de t'occuper de moi et que tu ne pouvais ni n'en avais le droit?

De nouveau le silence.

Harry eut un léger sourire qui masquait sa colère et sous jacente, sa peur. Il inclina la tête et s'autorisa un gloussement ironique.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait demander de venir, Sirius? Pour me dire que tu n'es pas à la hauteur?

- A la hauteur de quoi, Harry?

- A toi de me le dire.

- Tu commences à parler comme ton père. Constata Sirius avec un sourire tout aussi ironique que celui de Harry.

- Comme tu dois être fier. Dit Harry d'une voix posé.

Ils se défièrent du regard. Le plancher craqua de nouveau. Harry avait fait un second pas. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Sirius le devança:

- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour me disputer avec toi. Je veux que tu comprennes que ce que Molly a dit tout à l'heure n'est que le commencement.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et murmura d'un ton sarcastique:

- je croyais que tu n'y pensais plus?

Sirius plongea à son tour son regard dans le sien.

- En effet, dit il avec froideur. Je pense à la suite.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il était souvent arriver aux amis et proches de Harry Potter de ce dire qu'il avait certaines... accointances avec les traits caractéristiques d'un Serpentard. Une dose démesuré de fierté, de force, de noblesse. Une pointe de sarcasme, une goutte d'aristocratie... et une touche de dédain lorsqu'il se retrouvait devant quelqu'un qu'il détestait. Comme Rogue ou Malefoy. Ron et Hermione furent étonnés de voir que ces traits de caractère se prononcèrent avec le temps. Durant la quatrième année. Jusqu'à devenir omniprésent maintenant. Ils furent encore plus étonnés lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que ce fait le rapprochait énormément de son parrain Sirius, qui avait exactement les mêmes expressions, les mêmes gestes et les mêmes regards que son filleul. Ils furent cependant stupéfait de voir ces traits de caractère, que Ron appelait volontiers « défauts », se manifester de façon implacable lorsque Mrs Weasley attaqua verbalement Sirius.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi, Harry, alors change de ton.

- Je refuse de... Je ne suis pas d'humeur à recevoir des ordres, Sirius. Pas maintenant, pas alors que tu planifies mon _abandon_.

Un Silence. A son tour, Sirius s'autorisa un rire ironique.

- Tu as donc si peu confiance en toi Harry? Murmura t' il reprenant les mots que son filleul lui avait craché quelques minutes auparavant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Ai-je _jamais_ parlé de t'abandonner?

- Alors réponds à moi question! S'écria Harry laissant pour la première fois apparaître sa peur,

tu es d'accord avec elle, quand elle a dit que tu ne méritais pas de t'occuper de moi et que tu ne n'en avais pas le droit?

- Non.

Le plancher craqua. Cette fois c'est Sirius qui avait fait un pas.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry Potter n'était pas un gamin. Il ne l'était plus. Mais apparemment, à par lui et Sirius, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il n'avait définitivement plus besoin d'être couvé, plus besoin d'être rassuré quand il y' avait un orage, plus besoin de veilleuse la nuit, plus besoin de mensonges pour s'endormir. Harry Potter était un grand garçon. Il le savait. Il avait cependant un peu plus de mal à admettre, que contrairement aux autres, à Ron, à Hermione, il manquait définitivement de pratique et de tolérance avec l'affection. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'embrasse. Il était gêné qu'on le serre contre lui. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le caresse. Non. Harry Potter n'aimait pas l'amour. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Sirius Black.

- Donne moi ta main.

- Sirius...

- Allez. Donne moi ta main.

Harry tendit sa main que Sirius attrapa doucement. Celle de Harry était glacé. Il fut surpris de constaté que Sirius avait la main brûlante.

Padfoot serra doucement la main de Harry au creux de la sienne. Et parla:

- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Jamais. Ton père était tout pour moi. Il a signifié pendant longtemps, ma vie et mon bonheur. James était mon frère et sa femme, Lily, ma meilleure amie, ma petite sœur, si fragile et si forte à la fois. Mais toi, tu es au delà de tout ça. Tu es à moi. Tu es entièrement à moi, de la racine de tes cheveux jusqu'aux bout de tes doigts, tu m'appartiens, Harry Potter. Tu es mon filleul. Je ne te confonds pas, comme l'a dit Molly avec ton père. Parce-que vous êtes extrêmement différent. Il était arrogant, impulsif, parfois égoïste et souvent injuste avec ceux qu'il détestait. Et j'adorais tout ça chez lui, parce que j'étais comme lui et que nous étions jeunes. Tu as le même âge que l'image que je garde de lui et tu es l'exact opposé. Tu ne lui as pris que ces qualités et elles étaient plus nombreuses que ces défauts. Tu es courageux, honnête, fidèle, incroyablement beau. Et dévoué. Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère. Tu es juste comme elle, généreux comme elle, humble comme elle. Et tu me ressembles. C'est étrange. Mais c'est comme ça. Tu as tes propres défauts. Les miens. Tu es passablement irritant, légèrement agressif, un tantinet taciturne, et définitivement sarcastique, rusé, ironique, et brillant. Tu es ce que tu es. Tu es tout pour moi. Je te l'ai dit tu es parfait. tu n'est pas Lily, Tu n'es pas James, mais le seul rapprochement que je fais entre ton père et toi c'est que vous avez tout les deux su me mettre à vos pieds.

Molly a tord. J'aurais pu ne pas t'aimer. Après tout tu es si différent de James. J'aurais pu ne pas le supporter, et refuser de te reconnaître. Elle a tellement tord que s'en ait ridicule. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Harry. Celui que tu es est un être neuf. Ne laisse personne te réduire à la copie du fantôme de tes parents. Tu es clair, vivant, différent. Tu es nouveau pour moi. Et tu m'appartient parce que, toi minuscule nouveauté, tu m'as été confié dès ta naissance. Et tu as grandis. Et tu dépasse de loin ce que n'importe qui pouvait espérer. Et je suis ton parrain. Moi qui t'aime tellement, qui n'aimerais jamais personne comme toi, parce-que tu représente la perfection, parce-que tu es unique, parce-que tu es différent et que je sais que tu m'aimes, moi, Sirius Black, je suis ton parrain. Comment pourrais-je t'abandonner, alors que tu me coupes le souffle à chaque fois que tu me regardes comme maintenant? Comment alors que je t'aime, de toutes mes forces, pourrais-je t'abandonner? Comment Harry?

Molly pense que je ne mérite pas de m'occuper de toi. La encore elle a tord. Ce mérite ne vient même pas du fait que ce soit tes parents qui t'ai confié à moi. Il vient juste du fait que personne, personne, Harry, ne t'aime comme moi. C'est tout. Je veux bien mettre mes mains dans le feu si tu réussis à trouver cette personne. Il n'y avait que tes parents. Mais je suis là. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller.

Molly pense que je n'ai pas le droit de m'occuper de toi? Elle a encore et toujours tord. J'ai tout les droits sur toi, parce que tu es a moi et pas seulement juridiquement. Tu es moi tant que j'aurais encore pris pieds dans ton cœur comme c'est le cas en ce moment. Je sais que tu m'aimes et c'est ce qui fait que je possède une partie de toi. Mais personne n'a le droit de prendre pieds dans ton esprit, Harry. Pas sans ton accord. Tu es moi. Et ce que personne n'a compris c'est que ceci signifie juste que je suis à toi. Que je t'appartient. Que tu as pris pied dans mon cœur. Pour toujours. Sois en sûr.

Je t'aime, Harry. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je te le jure. Et que personne jamais n'ose nous séparer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oui la fin est un peu brusque. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y mettre une suite.**

**Merci pour avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Likaella.**


End file.
